Jumbled Inside
by princessducklings
Summary: Emma's thoughts during the reunion with her parents in 2x01.


"Are you _sure_ he's right to leave?" I asked Whale as he checked Henry over. I still couldn't believe what had just happened.

_Everything_ in this town was different. I still hadn't been given time to come to terms with the curse itself and then the next thing I am fighting a dragon and breaking a curse?

No way was this happening to me. I was just a girl. A girl who loved her son.

Henry was dying and my kiss brought him back.

True loves kiss apparently.

"He's as healthy as a young boy should be" Whale ruffled his hand over Henry's head while Henry was just grinning at me.

I should have believed him from the beginning. I should have listened to August when he tried to tell me _our _story "You can take him home" Whale nodded, leaving the room

Home. Strange word right now.

If everything else was true... my best friend, the only person I had ever let in was actually... God I can't even say it.

"Hey Mom" I paced the hospital room floor, watching people outside be reunited. I wasn't even sure what that meant for me. What I would walk into when I see.. Mary Margaret and David, who really has treated her so badly, caused her so much hurt. Not very charming like "Emma!"

Henry's echoing voice brought me back from the mindless things I was thinking "What, kid. Sorry"

"We need to find Snow White and Prince Charming" Then his smile grew "My grandparents"

I shook my head in disbelief. Never would I have thought this was real "I'll get your change of clothes from your bag, then we can go"

...

We walked down Main Street, Henry's hand in my own. I noticed people ahead of us and the closer I got the sooner I made them out.

I made a v-line for the middle of the road. People were too busy to be driving right now and with what I was about to do was more important than _anything_. I wasn't sure what I was going to expect. I was still coming to grips with the fact that these people are my parents.

The ones I'd been searching for my entire life.

The two people who I needed.

I stood there in the background for a moment. Henry beside me tugging at my jacket, urging me to speak. They had their backs to me, which suited me right now. I needed to think of something smart to say. I always thought the moment I see my parents again I would just explode into a heap. I wasn't going to do that, especially with my son right beside me.

"So what do we do now?" Ruby asked, Mary-Margaret and David looked at each other

"Now? Now I find my daughter" Oh crap.

"So it's true" I spoke up, finding my voice.

Suddenly everyone is staring at me. I clicked eyes with my friend, who suddenly was looking at me in a completely different way. I go to take a step back, I honestly don't know how I am even standing still.

This woman is my mother. My head jumbled.

I then glance across at David who has tears in his eyes, a man that really I shared nothing with. Mary-Margaret walked towards me, her eyes glassy but she held her own so well, I could see she was struggling with similar emotions to me.

Maybe between her cursed and real memories.

Nothing was going to be the same again.

I tried to hold back the tears, my eyes matching those of David's as she cupped my face with warm embrace. Is this what it was like to have a mother love you?

I didn't know what to expect from this moment but standing here with someone who I thought was simply a friend holding my face in such a delicate way brought me to a place that I had never visited.

A loving mother. An unconditional love that only a parent can offer.

She pulled me in tightly, I could feel her heart beating fast as she broke down in my arms. I was still, frozen in place but yet I still managed to respond and wrap my arms around her.

This woman gave birth to me.

"You found us" this sparked something else in me, I raised my brow for a few seconds, not completely believing it myself and I had gotten so lost on this moment that I felt David pull us both in.

This was my family.

I had never felt so much love than this moment right here.

...

_Thanks for reading. It's not that long but I just wanted to get inside Emma's head for the first initial contact of their reunion in 2x01. OUAT 3x12 IS SO CLOSE NOW! _


End file.
